Rompiendo con las reglas cap1 y 2
by patpat91
Summary: Bella es una licantropa.Jacob esta imprimado de ella. Llega a la ciudad Edward un joven vampiro. Esta historia narra esta dificil historia de amor entre Edward y Bella
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Va dedicado a las chicas del chat de robwardankrisella2,blogspot,com

* * *

_**ROMPIENDO CON LAS REGLAS **_

Hacia unos días que la manada estaba atenta. Sam les había advertido que se rumoreaba la llegada de una nueva familia de chupasangres y por ello debían mantenerse alerta; nadie podía poner en peligro a la población de Forks.

Bella era una licantropa de 17 años, bajita, debilucha para ser una mujer loba y con aspecto desaliñado. Tenía un carácter especial con respecto al resto de la manada; ella se resistía a vivir resignada la vida de la manada. No quería seguir siendo la chica de Jacob Black solo porque el estuviese imprimado de ella y más aun se negaba a odiar a los vampiros por simple obligación.

Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de romper con las reglas y los lazos de la manada y así anteponer sus deseos y principios a los de su familia animal; pero a partir de ese día todo cambió.

_**CAPITULO 1 : LA LLEGADA DE LOS CULLEN **_

Las sospechas de los Quileute se habían hecho realidad; una nueva familia de vampiros, los Cullen, habían llegado a Forks para quedarse puesto que el patriarca de la familia, Carlisle Cullen, había conseguido una plaza como medico en el hospital.

Esa mañana Bella tenía gimnasia y no sabía que sería allí, en su más odiada clase, donde conocería al hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

A las 12:00 a.m comenzo la clase. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en el que un chico con aspecto desaliñado, de cabello color miel, fuerte y con un toque misterioso irrumpió en la clase haciendo que todos los alumnos detuviesen el juego para fijarse en él.

-Chicos, momento chicos os quiero presentar a vuestro nuevo compañero, Edward Cullen. Espero que seais amables con el, acaba de mudarse desde Alaska.- dijo la profesora de gimnasia.-Edward, cariño, ponte en el equipo B, junto a Swan y Newton.

Justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta. Tanto Edward como Bella no pudieron contener su repulsión al olor tan peculiar de ambos, el cual solamente licantropos y vampiros podían notar. La tensión se palpaba entre ambos en un cruce de miradas de repulsión o mas bien desconfianza.

-Swan, tendrás que ocuparte de enseñarle la escuela a Cullen, ¿de acuerdo?- le ordenó la profesora.

-Pero profesora yo... esto no...- se quejó Bella mientras miraba al nuevo compañero.

-Puedo encontrar las clases yo solo, no creo que sea necesario que una lican....digo una adolescente alterada y caprichosa deba ayudarme- Dijo Edward.

-¿Que yo que?¿Una que?grr...¿Sabe que? Creo que será un placer acompañarle profesora, siempre y cuando "don ego subido" pueda seguirme; creo que entre los dos es el más debil.- y con una risita Bella se dirigio a los vestuarios mientras miraba de reojo a ese vampiro tan hermoso como engreido (por lo menos en apariencia).

Después de una ducha rápida todos se dirigieron al comedor. Ni Edward ni Bella se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde estaban Angela y Eric.

-Hola chicos, este es "don ego subido" menos conocido como Edward Cullen. Es nuevo aquí. No hace falta que vosotros lo trateis bien, ese marrón solo me ha caído a mí.- masculló entre dientes Bella mientras se alejaba hacía donde estaba la comida.

-Tranquilos, no soporta tener que ser amable, se le pasará.- dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa pícara y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bella.

-Así que es verdad, hay una familia de chupasangres en Forks...

-Si pero tranquila, no comemos chuchos, estais a salvo jajaja.-dijo Edward y le robó una sabrosa manzana roja a Bella de la mano.

-¡ey! ¿No te han enseñado a no coger lo que no es tuyo?-le reprocho Bella asestándole un golpe en el hombro.- Deberíais aprender a comportaros, que bastante tengo con verte todos los días como para tener que lidiar contigo también.

-Tranquila chucho, acabarás deseando verme. - le contestó Edward con su sexy sonrisa mientras abandonaba el instituto.

En cuanto acabaron las clases y como hacía cada día Bella fue a la Push a ver a Jacob. Este estaba junto a otros chicos de la manada charlando tranquilamente cuando su amada apareció para darle la noticia.

-¡Jake! Es verdad, la familia de vampiros a llegado, debemos comunicarselo a Sam.

-¿Como lo sabes Bella?¿Los has visto?No habrás siquiera hablado con ellos...

-Jacob Black, soy bastante mayorcita para decidir con quien hablo y para cuidarme sola, no eres mi padre ¿ok? Así que no me digas lo que debo hacer y no me interrogues, te digo que los chupasangres están aquí y listo, es lo único que debe importarte,¿de acuerdo?- le espetó Bella. Y se fue, dejando al macho alfa tocado y hundido.

Llegó la noche y Bella no pudo dormir apenas nada. No paraba de darle vueltas a la sabía porque había hablado así a Jacob, quizás fuese culpa del nerviosismo. ¿Pero nerviosismo por que?¿ Por que no le había contado que había hablado con el engreido de Cullen? No sabía exactamente la razón, pero Bella sabía que algo dentro de ella le había impedido contarlo. Ese algo pronto se volvería tan fuerte que sería capaz de romper todas las reglas, ese algo se llamaría amor.

_**CAPITULO 2: MALDITAS MARIPOSAS …**_

-Charlie, digo papa, llego tarde a clase, debo irme. Cojo la camioneta ¿ok?- le grito Bella a su padre mientras daba un portazo a la puerta de casa.

Era un día lluvioso, típico de Forks, la ciudad más húmeda de los Estados Unidos. El día no pintaba muy bueno, tenía una aburrida jornada de biología y el tiempo era horrible. Además el echo de tener que aguantar a Cullen no lo mejoraba en absoluto.

Eran las 9:05 a.m y Bella ya llegaba tarde a clase.

-¡Maldito cacharro de furgoneta!¿Tienes que pararte justo ahora?MIERDA. - mascullaba una y otra vez la joven licantropa mientras le asestaba una serie de patadas a las llantas de la camioneta.

-¡Ey chucho!¿Necesitas que te lleve a clase en coche o prefieres una correa y vas corriendo?- bromeó Edward, quien pasaba con su flamante volvo junto a la destartalada furgoneta de Bella.

-Mira Cullen, no necesito que me lleves y paso de oirte así que lárgate, ¿me has oido?- le contestó Bella cabreada.

-No seas cabezona Swan y sube que te llevo. Pero con la ventanilla abierta o no quitaré el olor a chucho mojado en meses jajaja.

Así que Bella no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y montarse en el volvo de Edward. La verdad es que era un coche genial y se estaba muy a gusto ahí dentro, más de lo que un licántropo debería estar en el coche de un vampiro.

-Sabes Cullen, no eres tan idiota como pareces...Tengo que darte las gracias por llevarme. Son solo las 9:12 y estamos casi en el instituto, me has salvado de una buena...- reconoció Bella.

- Si, tienes razón, no soy tan idiota. Lástima que todavía me acuerde de que me llamaste "don ego subido" y me azotaste un puñetazo en el hombro....- le dijo mientras paró el coche y la hizo bajarse de el.- Bella, Bella, Bella... con vampiros no se juega. Te veré en clase. ¡¡Porcierto, estás guapisima mojada!!- gritó mientras sonreia divertido y se alejaba rápidamente en su coche dejando a Bella a un kilómetro de su destino.

Cerca de media hora después, Bella irrumpió en clase de biología totalmente empapada y con el rostro enfurecido. Gracias a Dios el profesor no había llegado y así incrementado su enfado con un castigo por llegar tarde. Bella se dirigió a su pupitre y para su sorpresa Edward se encontraba en el asiento contiguo.

-¡Ey Bella, veo que has podido llegar a tiempo!- vaciló Edward divertido.

-No te creas tan gracioso Cullen, me las pagarás.- dijo Bella en el momento en el que se tropezaba y caía encima de su compañero.

-Tranquila Swan, no creo que debas abalanzarte sobre mí delante de toda la clase, además me gustaría seguir seco, si no te importa.- le dijo Edward mientras la sostenia por la cintura a 2cm de su cara esbozando una sexy sonrisa.

En ese momento los dos mantenían la mirada en los ojos del otro. Nunca ninguno de los dos había experimentado una sensación igual. En sus ojos se podía ver reflejado aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que estaba apunto de florecer, pero a la vez un sentimiento de culpa y miedo los invadía. Se habían olvidado del resto de la clase, estaban en su propia burbuja hasta que el profesor de biología llegó y los dos se separaron súbitamente.

-Chicos atención. Hoy analizaremos vuestro grupo sanguíneo. En grupos de dos coged el material y pincharos el uno al otro en el dedo, ¿de acuerdo?- les explicó el profesor.

Entonces, Bella, sabiendo que así podría devolvérsela a Edward se pinchó rápidamente haciendo que una gota de sangre se deslizase por su largo dedo índice. En ese instante Edward se puso tenso. Sus pupilas se dilataron y todos los músculos de se cuerpo se tensaron haciendo que el profesor fijase su atención en el.

-Señorito Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Profesor creo que la sangre le da aprensión. Sería mejor que fuese a la enfermería, yo le acompañaré si quiere.- respondió rápidamente Bella.

-Está bien señorita Swan, y asegurese de que llegue a casa, será mejor que descanse.

Y así, los dos salieron de la clase, pero no camino a la enfermería, si no al aparcamiento.

-Buen intento chucho, pero no has conseguido hacerme perder el control. Aunque podría hacerlo ahora que no hay nadie, podría morderte ahora mismo y nadie se enteraría...- le dijo Edward con un tono agresivo.

- Tranquilo Drácula, no te tengo miedo -le contestó Bella mirándole a los ojos. Entonces ella acercó su dedo todavía sangrante a los labios del joven haciendo que este los apretase.- Si tuviese miedo no haría esto...- y introdujo su dedo en la boca de Edward.

-Bella no lo hagas...-le susurraba Edward mientras apartaba la mano de la joven.

Después de un rato el uno cerca del otro, mirándose con deseo Bella se separó de el y le dijo:

-Eh.... debo irme. Creo que no deberíamos ser amigos ¿ok?.

-Podré controlarme si es eso lo que te preocupa...-le afirmo Edward.

-No, no es eso; eso no lo dudo. La que no se si se podrá controlar soy yo.

Entonces Bella se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió a casa. Ese día fue distinto, ni siquiera pensó en acercarse a la Push a ver a Jacob, solo quería estar sola y pensar. Pensar en él, Edward, aquel arrogante que la hacía sentir diferente, que aunque le costase reconocerlo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, ¡malditas mariposas!. Pero le había dicho que era mejor no ser amigos y aunque doliese así debería ser. Ella era una licantropa y el un vampiro; además estaba Jacob...

Y con esos pensamientos Bella se quedo dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 3: NI CONTIGO NI SIN TI**_

Había sido un fin de semana de lo más extraño. Bella había rehuido a Jacob por completo no contestando a sus llamadas, no acercandose a la reserva étc. No sabía porque pero no le apetecía estar con Jacob, su gran amigo y amor por obligación. Durante todo el fin de semana su único pensamiento fue Edward Cullen. Ella sabía que no debía ser su amiga, pero a la vez no podía estar un segundo sin pensar en el, en esa sonrisa perfecta, esa belleza casi hasta dolorosa.

Lunes al mediodía. Bella se sentó junto a sus amigos en la mesa central del comedor. Alejado de ellos, en una mesa solo estaba el, Edward. Bella lo miraba de reojo pero continuamente; ese chico tenía algo que hacía que ella quisiese mirarlo a todas horas.

-Bella estás como ausente, ¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Jessica.

-Eh.. no no, estoy bien es solo que...nada tranquila. - dijo Bella. Entonces cojió su mochila y apartando la mirada por un momento del joven vampiro dijo:

-Chicos debo irme, tengo esto... tengo que hacer un trabajo...si eso, un trabajo. Os veo mañana ¿ok?

Bella salió rápida del comedor echando una última mirada a Edward quien disimulando como actor de primera salío a su encuentro.

-¡ Espera, Bella, espera!- le gritó este. Bella seguía camino al bosque así que Edward tuvo que correr. La dio alcance cuando ya se habían adentrado en la fauna del lugar.

-Cullen, ¿no te dije que no deberíamos ser amigos?- le dijo Bella con un tono tajante y dirigiendole una mirada de pena.

-Quiero saber por que.- respondió rápidamente Edward.

Bella no era capaz de contarle lo que sentía, por que no podía ser su amiga. Compungida y apenada se sentó en una especie de tronco seco y miró a Edward con una clara sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos. Este a su vez, se sentó junto a ella mirándola de una manera cómplice.

-Mira Edward, tu eres un vampiro, yo una licántropa. No está bien que seamos amigos, debemos ser enemigos por naturaleza. Pero yo me niego a odiarte solo por que seas un vampiro así que creo que no debería acercarme más a ti. - se atrevió a confesarle Bella.

-Yo tampoco creo que debamos odiarnos por el simple echo de ser enemigos historicos. Ademas a mí me gusta tenerte cerca.- le contó Edward.

-No creo que Jake, el hombre lobo que esta imprimado de mí aceptase que yo fuese amiga de un vampiro, un vampiro engreido además jaja- dijo Bella esbozando su primera sonrisa del día.

-Yo tampoco creo que mi familia aceptase que tuviese amistad con un chucho agresivo, aunque fuese guapa y con una personalidad cautivadora.

Y sus miradas pasaron de ser fríos témpanos de hielo a convertirse en fuego y deseo. Las mariposas del estomago de Bella parecían una jauría de lobos hambrientos los cuales solo se saciarían con un beso, un beso vampírico.

En ese instante, cuando los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia Bella vislumbró la silueta de un fornido hombre con el cabello largo y negro y una musculatura digna de un guerrero. Era Jacob que estaba presenciando toda la escena repulsiva a su mirada. De la furia causada por la situación Jacob entró en fase y se alejó de aquel lugar a toda prisa. Bella, avergonzada y culpable fue corriendo tras el lobo.

-Lo siento, es complicado. Edward, no puedo estar contigo, pero se me hace imposible estar lejos de ti. - gritó la joven mientras se iba corriendo y llorando.

Una vez en La Push, Bella pudo dar alcance a Jacob quien lleno de rabia le gritaba:

-¡ Un vampiro!¡Un vampiro! ¿pero te has vuelto loca?¡ estabas hablando con un vampiro!¿Quien es el? Bella, dime la verdad, ¿sois amigos?

-No, no somos amigos....- dijo Bella mientras recordaba la conversacion que acababa de tener con Edward.

-Pues a mí me daba la impresión de que si, es más, creo que llegué en el momento justo para interrumpir algo más. - le espetó Jacob.

-Jacob yo....- intentó defenderse Bella.

Al ver que esa conversación no llegaría a nada, nada bueno, Bella se alejó a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sentía dolor, dolor por haberle hecho daño a Jacob, su amigo; pero más dolor sentía aun por no poder mantener una amistad con Edward. ¿Por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Desde aquella noche las pesadillas se adueñaron de los pensamientos nocturnos de Bella. Aquella situación se le hacía cada vez más complicada.


End file.
